The Kid Adventure Chronicles: John
by doodlegirll
Summary: Eleven year old John is good at getting himself and his twin siblings, Peter and Wendy, into mishaps. But when one of their pranks gets John in bigger trouble than he bargained for, John and Wendy find themselves running away! Complete.
1. Skipping

**The Kid Adventure Chronicles**

_**John**_

_Eleven year old John is good at getting himself and his twin siblings, Peter and Wendy, into trouble. But when one of their adventures gets them grounded, John, Peter, and Wendy try to figure out a way to get back at their father. _

"John!"

Eleven year old John Smith sat up in bed and groaned.

"John!" His father screamed again. "Get up!"

"Dad, I don't want to!" John said from under his pillow. He heard his dad climb the stairs to his room and open the door.

"Come on, John, you've got to get up. You have school today with Peter and Wendy." Samuel Smith said, pulling the pillow from John's head. He dropped the pillow back onto John's head and went down the stairs. John groaned again.

"School. Ha! Senseless, if you ask me." John grumbled to himself. He sat up again and pushed his blonde hair from his face. He would much rather be out exploring London than being in a stuffy, boring schoolhouse. His dog, Star, looked up, then laid back down sleepily.

"Come on, John, hurry!" His nine year old brother, Peter, called. "We don't want to be late!"

"I'm hurrying!" John called and hurried to get dressed for school. He ran down the stairs.

"It's about time you got up!" Peter's twin sister, Wendy, said playfully. John shot her a look. Wendy just grinned.

"Alright, alright. Now, get on to school. Sorry John, Peter and Wendy ate your breakfast. That's what you get for not getting up when I told you to!" Samuel said and John shrugged. He wasn't hungry anyway.

"Bye, Dad!" Wendy called as the Smith kids clomped down the London streets to the little schoolhouse.

"Hurry! We're gonna be late!" Peter said and the three kids ran faster. Mr. Williams was pretty mean when it came to being late and the last thing the kids wanted was to spend the entire morning in the corner or get their hands slapped with a switch, especially John, who got more hand-slaps than any of the Smith siblings. Wendy and Peter had never even gotten _one_, let alone _twenty-seven_ in one day like John had once! The bell was still ringing when the three kids ran into the room and sat down moments before Mr. Williams walked into the room. They had made it!

"Good morning, class." Mr. Williams said.

"Good morning, Mr. Williams." The classroom echoed.

"Sit down. We have a lot to do today." Mr. Williams instructed.

"Great." John grumbled under his breath, hoping Mr. Williams hadn't heard.

"What was that, Mr. Smith?" Mr. Williams asked.

"Nothing." John said.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, sir." John said a little louder, correcting himself.

"Good. Now, let's get to work."

...oOo...

By noon, John had had enough of the school day. When lunch finally rolled around, John was already planning to escape. Now all he needed to do was get his brother and sister in on it.

"Peter!" John called to his brother. Peter looked up from the book he was reading in the shade by Wendy. Peter and Wendy were each other's best friends.

"What?" Peter asked, putting down his book.

"Come on, let's go. This place is boring." John said.

"Leave? John, are you nuts? We can't leave! We'll get switched for sure! What would Dad say?" Wendy said and John shrugged.

"I don't know and quite frankly, I don't care. I want more than this life. Sure, I'll finish school, but as soon as it's over and behind me, I'm leaving London." John said and his siblings stared at him in amazement and wondered if he was stupid.

"And go where? John, there's no place for you to go!" Peter said.

"Well, Peter, I'm sure not staying here. I don't belong here. I just know it." John said and the twins looked at each other. Their brother _was_ nuts!

"John, you _are _nuts!" Peter said and John shrugged.

"So? Anyway, are you in or out?" He asked. Peter and Wendy looked at each other. They knew their brother, and he was likely to get into trouble. That was John for you; a risk taker through and through, just like their mother had been. Charlotte Smith had been one of the most adventurous people John, Peter, Wendy and Samuel had ever seen. She had died when Peter and Wendy were five and John was seven. That was four years ago.

"Sure. I guess we really don't have a choice." Wendy said. John grinned and motioned for them to follow them. They hid in the bushes and pretended to be playing with the other kids in a game of Hide N' Seek. Mr. Williams was too absorbed in a book of poetry that he didn't see the Smith kids sneaking off.

"Now!" John whispered and they ran out of the schoolyard.

...oOo...

"That was close!" John said as he and his siblings stopped to catch their breath.

"I can't believe we let you talk us into this!" Peter said between puffs of breath. Wendy also paused to catch her breath. Her long brown ponytail was coming loose and she finally just let it down, but stuffed her ribbon into her pocket.

"Well, I did and don't you forget it! We're free!" John said.

"We may be free, but where are we gonna go? And what about later, John? Do you ever stop to think? Mr. Williams is going to notice us missing and then he'll tell Dad!" Wendy said. John had to admit that Wendy had a good point. But he pushed the thought aside. He was finally free and he was not going back to school just to get his hands whipped up! John wanted nothing more than to break that little switch. He hated it more than anything. Maybe someday he would. He didn't know.

"Well, as long as we did sneak off, let's go exploring." Peter said. The three kids walked up the street. It was busy and they had to stay close or they would get separated. John knew his father would be angry enough that he and the twins had snuck away, but he would be even _angrier_ if John lost his brother and sister in the crowd after _he_ had persuaded them to sneak away with him in the first place.

"Uh oh, John, we need to go another way." Peter said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because Dad works at that courthouse!" Peter said, pointing to a courthouse in the near distance.

"You're right!" Wendy said and the three of them turned around as quickly as they could and practically ran the other way.

"Good thing you saw that, Peter! If Dad had caught us, there's no telling what would have happened to us!" John said. They three of them ran around London for the rest of the day. They were having a lot of fun until an angry voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Stop right there, you three!" It said. They turned to find a very angry Mr. Williams. "Where have you three been? Then again, what can I expect from the Smith children? Alright, who schemed this one up? Hm? Never mind, I'll let you tell your father." Mr. Williams said.

"Run!" John yelled and they ducked and tried to run around Mr. Williams. Mr. Williams spun around and caught John by the shirt and Wendy by the arm. Peter stopped when he saw that he saw that his older brother and twin sister were now the prisoners of their school teacher.

"Come on you little bandits! Sneaking off from school! Ha! That's probably the most stupid thing you've done yet, John Smith. I'm sure you had something to do with this." Mr. Williams said. He knew John, and he was right. John was always making trouble. He practically dragged John and Wendy down the street to the courthouse where their father worked. Mr. Williams banged on the door, but found it locked up.

"Well, it seems as though I'm going to have to make a home visit." Mr. Williams said and John looked at Peter. He led the three down the street as though they were horses being led away to the butcher. Mr. Williams knocked hard on the Smith family door and Samuel opened it.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Smith." Mr. Williams said.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Williams. What is it?" He asked, not seeing his children.

"I believe you know these kids." Mr. Williams said, stepping aside.

"Oh no, what did you do?" Samuel Smith said under his breath to John, Peter, and Wendy.

"They snuck off during recess! I should have known it would be your kids, Samuel! I don't know if you know, but that John of yours is always making disruptions in class! There was one time that I had to slap his hands with the switch _twenty-seven times!_ Samuel, if I were you, and John was _my_ son, I would send him off to be apprenticed or send him to law school, as you were." Mr. Williams said. "But that's just if you ask me."

"Pardon me for saying, Mr. Williams, but nobody asked you." Samuel Smith said. "And John is _not_ your son, he's _my_ son and I'll do with him what I see fit."

"Well, keep what I said in mind, Samuel. John can't run around in the streets of London all day after he's snuck off from school! The boy will never amount to anything! And getting his brother and sister in on his little schemes too is just shameful." Mr. Williams said.

"Thank you and good day, Mr. Williams." Samuel said and he closed the door. He sighed and turned to face his children.

"What am I going to do with you three? Answer me that!" Samuel said.

"Make us promise to never do it again and send us on our way?" Peter asked. Samuel shook his head.

"The only place you three are going is to your rooms. You're not to leave your rooms until I see that you have learned your lesson."

"But Dad!" John protested, but Samuel wouldn't hear of it.

"John, don't argue. Just go up to your room." John glared at his father for a moment and then looked away in defiance. He had his father's stubbornness and that was something any one who knew Samuel Smith could not deny.

"_Now_, John." Samuel said and John stomped up the stairs to his room. He almost slammed the door and sat down on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

"I want revenge, Star, and I plan on getting it."

**A/N- Uh oh, John is not a happy camper! Well, what do ya'll think? About John as a kid, anyway? Sounds like my fingers have put John's personality as an adult into John as an eleven year old kid. I always figured John was the type of person to sneak off and go exploring at recess, and I guess my fingers knew that! Anyway, I can only get internet here in Arkansas in two places that I can think of so I'm a bit bored. **

**Please review!**

**-Robin**


	2. Revenge Planning

...oOo...

"John." Someone whispered. "John, are you in there?"

"No, Peter, I'm not." John said sarcastically.

"Aw, come on, John, you aren't holding a grudge against Dad are you?" Peter asked.

"Of course I am!" John said. "And I want revenge!"

"John, you've already gotten into enough trouble. You're lucky Dad _didn't _send you off to be apprenticed or law school! Arthur Davis said his brother got sent to law school when _he_ snuck out of school, and he said that Jack said they whip you for one little mistake on a document and they make you do everything in an organized fashion!" Wendy whispered.

"Yeah. And Henry said that he would much rather be in school than with Master Jens." Peter added. John rolled over on his bed and looked at his closed door where his siblings were whispering to him.

"I don't care if I get sent away to be put under some master's thumb or sent to law school. I'll just escape. I can escape from any scrape I get into and I always will be able to. I just want revenge!" He said. Peter and Wendy looked at each other. John was only getting himself into more trouble.

"Whatever you say, John. But one day you'll be in a scrape you _can't_ get out of and then you'll really be in trouble!" Wendy said.

"Look, I want to get back at Dad. Are you guys in or out?" John asked. The twins exchanged a glance.

"In." They said together.

"Good." John said as he opened the door.

"But how are we going to get back at Dad?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I don't know." John said, shrugging.

"We could put a dead fish in his boots." Wendy suggested.

"No, too fishy. Smelly, too." Said Peter. "What about pouring cold water on him to wake him up?"

"No, too wet." Wendy pointed out.

"Okay, well how about mud in his bed?" John asked. The twins shook their heads.

"Okay! I've got it!" John said. "We hide a fish and some old cheese near the fireplace! That way, when the house starts to heat up, it'll smell like old cheese and fish! Sure, we'll have to smell it, too, but it'll be worth it just to get back at Dad!" Wendy and Peter nodded in agreement. Their revenge plan was set.

...oOo...


	3. Revenge Set and Punishment

Late that night, John tapped on Peter's door.

"Peter!" He hissed. "Peter, wake up!"

"I'm awake." Peter said, but he didn't _sound_ awake.

"Hurry up!" John said. The fish and cheese he had wrapped in an old blanket were starting to smell already…through the blanket itself. He went over to Wendy's door and tapped on it, too.

"Wendy! Wendy, wake up!"

"I'm up, John. I never went to sleep." She said.

"Good. Come on, I might need you help to get our sleepy-head brother out of bed to help us!" Peter appeared behind him.

"I'm up, John, I'm up." He said.

"Good. Come on! Let's go!" John said. He led the way down the stairs to the fireplace. He grabbed a chair and pushed it to the fireplace.

"Hand me the fish and cheese!" He said and Peter handed him the smelly food. John dislodged a brick and disposed of the food.

"Now, when Dad lights the fire tomorrow, the food will heat up and it'll smell really bad in here and BANG! our plan is complete." John said. The three then scrambled back up the stairs and into bed.

...oOo...

"_JOHN!_" Samuel Smith roared. He stomped up the stairs with Peter and Wendy close behind. "John, get out here!"

_Uh oh._ J0hn thought. _He found the fish. Or someone squealed._

John opened the door of his room to find a very angry Samuel Smith standing outside. Peter and Wendy peered around their father at their brother.

"I think these belong to you." Samuel said as he shoved the fish and cheese at his eldest son. John looked at Peter and Wendy.

"Did you guys tell on me?" He asked.

"No!" Peter and Wendy said in unison. "Dad found the fish and he somehow just knew you did it!"

"So you did do it. John, what am I going to do with you?" Samuel demanded. "Maybe Mr. Williams is right. Maybe I _should _send you to law school or off to be apprenticed. In fact, that's what I'm going to do. I'll look into it right away. Meanwhile, you're not to leave your room. Not at all."

"Dad!" John protested.

"John, I've had enough. You'll learn not to get into so much trouble. And time away from your siblings might do them some good." He said, indicating the trouble John was always getting Peter and Wendy into.

"Dad…" Wendy said quietly, but Samuel didn't hear here.

"John, get back into your room, _now._ I'm going out to speak with Mr. Williams about any masters who need an apprentice. And if he doesn't know of any, I'll look into enrolling you in law school." He said and John glared at his father. He walked into his room and slammed the door. He kept his back to the door and he heard Samuel walk back down the stairs. Only then did he stomp back over to his bed.

"John! There'll be none of that!" Samuel called from downstairs and John stomped good and hard one last time to show that he didn't care what his dad said or did and that he didn't like him. He waited for his dad to storm up the stairs again, but he didn't. Samuel Smith had already left for town.

**A/N- John is not a happy camper. Why am I not surprised?**

**Remember, John and his father do share one thing- their stubbornness. **

**Please review!**

**-Robin**


	4. Running Away

...oOo...

"John! Get down here!" Samuel called that night. Peter and Wendy exchanged a glance. What had their father decided to do with their big brother? John stomped down the stairs angrily. He sat down at the table and glared at his father.

"I have good news for you, son. You have been enrolled in the London School of Law for Boys." Samuel said. John just glared at him.

"What if I don't want to go?" He asked.

"Oh, you'll go." Samuel said and his voice held a warning.

"I won't!" John said.

"You will go if I have to drag you there!" Samuel said. That was it for John. He stormed up the stairs once again and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. This was the last straw. He was running away, whether Peter and Wendy wanted him to or not.

...oOo...

John looked down from the top of his window at the ground. It wasn't that he was scared; it was just that he was having second thoughts about running away. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at Star. Star whimpered and looked at John.

"It's alright, girl. We'll be okay." He assured her. John looked once more at his room and jumped. He hit the ground with a heavy thud. Star followed him close behind.

"Ow." John grumbled softly as he rolled over. Star looked down at him.

"I'm okay, Star. Really." John assured her.

"John." Someone whispered in the dark. John got up and looked towards the voice.

"Who's there?" John asked and Wendy stepped from the shadows.

"I'm coming with you." Wendy said.

"Wendy, don't. This is between me and Dad." John said but Wendy shook her head.

"I'm coming with you. Peter said he was in enough trouble and that he was staying, but I'm coming." Wendy said and John knew his sister had won and was coming with him.

"Then let's go."


	5. Peter Finds Out

...oOo...

When Peter awoke the next morning, he knew that it wouldn't be a peaceful day in the Smith household. Dad had found John a place in law school and Peter of all people knew that John would not go without a fight.

"Wendy?" He called. "Wendy?" When no one answered, Peter wondered.

_Where is she? Oh well, she's probably up already._

"John? John, wake up. You've got to come out sometime." Peter said. No answered. "John?" He asked, stepping into the room. John was gone. So was Star. Peter ran to Wendy's room and ran in. Wendy was gone, too, and wherever John was, that's where Wendy was.

"Dad!" Peter called desperately. "Dad! John and Wendy are missing!"

...oOo...

Meanwhile, Wendy yawned. It was morning already? She looked over to her left side about five feet and saw John curled up with Star. He seemed to have slept well, and Wendy had, too, despite being a little cold. Wendy grinned to herself as she picked up a rock and threw it at John to wake him up. John had always been a sound sleeper and he liked to sleep, which was why he was almost always late to school when it was up to him to get up on his own when Samuel had a case. John groaned and moved a bit. Star looked up and moved from her spot as John's pillow, making John's head hit the ground.

"Ow!" John grumbled. "Thanks, Star." He turned to Wendy and yawned.

"Wa id ew oo at or?" He yawned.

"What?" Wendy asked, holding back a laugh.

"What did you do that for?" John repeated.

"You needed to wake up. It's dawn already."

"Your version of time to wake up and mine are two totally different times." John said and sat up. Wendy shrugged.

"It happens when you're a morning person." She said.

"Thank God I'm not a morning person." Said John and Wendy laughed. She looked around. She and John had run away last night and came to a large tree and laid down under it to sleep.

"What'll we do now, John?" She asked. John shrugged.

"Get as far away as possible from home." He answered. He didn't know what he was going to do, but one thing was for sure, his dad would flip when he found him and Wendy gone. Peter, too.

"We could go past London towards the country." Wendy suggested.

"To the sea would be better. The coast of Ireland." John said and Wendy liked the idea. Wherever they were going, it was going to be the adventure John longed for.

**A/N- Boy, are they in trouble when Samuel gets a hold of them!**

**For anyone who's wondering, UPG 2 has been deleted. I can't get any inspiration for it and I'm just not happy with it. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**-Robin **


	6. John's Lie

Samuel Smith clomped up the stairs to Peter.

"What?" He demanded, not knowing if he had heard correctly. John, Wendy, missing? How? Where? When? Why?

"John and Wendy are gone!" Peter said and Samuel knew he had heard correctly.

"Where would they go?"

"I don't know!" Peter said, growing worried. Where were his sister and brother?

"I don't know where they went, either. Peter, come on, we have to find them!" Samuel said and Peter followed his father close behind.

"Where do we go first, Dad?" Peter asked.

"You check the schoolyard and any other places you think they might have gone." Samuel said. "I'm going to search the courthouses." Peter nodded and ran off.

_I highly doubt John would go to the schoolyard, especially after Mr. Williams told on us. _Peter thought as he ran, but he did as his father told him.

"John! Wendy!" He called, but no one answered. "Oh no." Peter muttered to himself. He ran back to his house, where he found his father.

"They weren't there!" He said between puffs of breath.

"Why would they run off like this?" Samuel asked.

"Why do you think, Dad? Because you enrolled John in law school! Dad, you know John hates to be bossed around and law school would kill him! He'd disobey every rule to make a point and they'd kick him out! You know that! That or he'd escape!" Peter said, growing angry himself at his father for putting his brother through that. "And Wendy probably went with him to make sure he says out of trouble!"

"What have I done?" Samuel asked.

"You made a mistake, Dad. Come on, we have to keep looking!"

Then he and Peter ran off for the north side of London. Little did they know, but John and Wendy were headed for the east side.

...oOo...

"Where are we?" Wendy asked.

"East London." John answered, glancing over his shoulder. "Stay close. It's pretty dangerous over here." Wendy immediately moved closer to her brother and Star.

"John, I'm starting to think running away wasn't such a good idea." She said.

"Why?" John asked, stopping.

"I don't know. We're a good day's walk from home now. And it's dangerous for kids like us to be out here." Wendy answered, looking at the ground. She hoped John wouldn't think she was chicken!

"Well, we've come too far to turn back now." John said. He kept walking. He himself, though he wouldn't admit it, was also beginning to question whether running away was a good idea or not.

"Hey, you, kids! Where do you think you're going?" A voice boomed. John and Wendy froze and Star growled in the back of her throat. John turned slowly and found a London policeman coming towards them.

"N-Nowhere." Wendy stuttered.

"Uh huh. Where are your parents? Don't you know how dangerous it is over here?" He asked. John narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

"We don't have any parents." He said.

"No parents, huh? Then come with me!" The officer said. He went to grab John to take them away, but John ducked and started to run.

"Wendy! Run!" He called. Wendy kicked the man in the shin and ran. Star bit him on the leg as well and she too began to run.

"Come back here!" The man called. He soon was upon John and Wendy.

"John, he's gaining on us!" Wendy cried. The man finally lunged and tripped John.

"Let go of me, you big lug!" John said angrily. But the man hauled himself to his feet and dragged John up with him.

"I said let go of me!"

"You're both coming with me whether you like it or not!" The man growled and John kicked and tried to punch, but the man seemed unphased by the eleven year old's attempt to escape.

The man led John and Wendy to a large building. The sign above the door read:

East London Orphanage

_Oh great._ John thought. _What have I gotten us into?_

"Wendy! When we get in here, whatever you do, don't tell them who you are!" John whispered behind the man's back to Wendy.

"Why?"

"Just don't!" John whispered back.

The man led John and Wendy through the door and spoke with the headmaster. He shut the door in Star's face.

"No pets." He grumbled. Star ran and hid in the bushes nearby.

"What are your names?" The headmaster asked.

"Uh…" Wendy said, glancing at John, who shook his head.

"We aren't going to tell you!" John said defiantly to the headmaster. "That's none of your business!"

"Tell me your name, boy." The headmaster commanded.

"I don't have to and neither does my sister." John said back.

"Fine then. You'll be called by whatever names we give you then. You'll be called John." John was about to tell him that was his name already when he stopped. There was no way he was telling this man anything. That would only mean that he was willing to give in.

"And you," Headmaster said, pointing to Wendy, "Will be called Jan." He motioned for a woman to come forward.

"Jenna, take Jan to the girls part of the orphanage. I'll take John." He said and John reluctantly followed. How was he going to help and protect his sister if he was clear on the other side of the building?

...oOo...

"I don't know what to tell you, Samuel. We've searched everywhere and have found nothing of either John or Wendy. It's been three days, Samuel, we need rest." Samuel Smith's friend Tom said.

"But we can't give up! I've asked all the kids at school if they've seen them and if they'd help us and none of them have seen or heard from them!" Peter said.

"Now, Peter, we aren't giving up!" Samuel said.

"Yes you are! This is your fault! If you hadn't enrolled John in law school, hadn't planned to send him away, this never would have happened!" Peter screamed at his dad.

"Peter, I know what I did and I know that it's my fault!" Samuel said.

"You promise we aren't giving up?" Peter asked.

"Promise."

**A/N- Well, John just got himself into a scrape he isn't sure how to get out of. Remember how in the movie when Pocahontas goes to see him how he said,**

**"Ive gotten out of worse scrapes than this..."**

**And then remember how he said to Peter and Wendy:**

**"I can escape from any scrape I get into and I always will be able to..."**

**Kinda ironic, huh? Anyway, with Christmas only 2 days away, I'm taking a break! Christmas break, that is! Everyone have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and be safe and take care! God bless!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**-Robin**

**PS- By the way, I noticed the other day that John, Wendy, and Peter are names from Peter Pan... Huh, that's weird! I haven't seen that movie in years!**


	7. Adopted and Forgiven

...oOo...

"Get up!" John groaned. The headmaster came by and rapped on the head of his bed. John sat up and looked around. All of the other boys were waking up as the headmaster, who John called Mr. Dumb, rapped on their headboards, too.

John had been there three days.

He and Wendy had been found on the east side of London without their dad. Worse, today was Adoption Day. John sighed as he made his bed. He hated this place. He hated everything about it. The only friend he had here was his sister and a kid named Eric Wills.

"Hey, John!" Eric called from the other side of the room. "Excited about today?"

"No." John grumbled. "Not one bit."

"Why not? Don't you want a family?" Eric asked.

"Eric, there's something I have to tell you." John said.

"What?"

"I have a family. I really do. I ran away because my dad was going to send me to law school. My younger sister came with me, but I don't know why." John said. "My real name's John Smith." John said and Eric looked shocked.

"You _ran away_?! Are you crazy?! You had a family and you ran away from it all just because you were _mad_ at your dad! John, I can't believe you'd do that!" Eric said.

"Eric, I know what I did. And I hate myself for it! I hate myself for getting myself and Wendy into this!"

"Wendy?" Eric asked.

"My sister. I told her not to tell anyone who she was and they call her Jan here." John explained.

"What are you going to do, John?" Eric asked.

"Escape. I can get out of any scrape I get into." John said. _I think_.

"Good luck." Eric said.

"Line up!" Mr. Dumb called. John and Eric raced out the door. John scanned the small crowd for Wendy, finally spotting her. He ran over to her.

"John! What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." John answered.

"Line up!" Headmaster screamed again. John and Wendy lined up next to each other.

"Good luck!" Eric mouthed to John.

_We're going to need it._

...oOo...

"Dad! Dad, wake up!" Peter said as he shook his dad awake.

"Huh? What? Peter, what is it?" He asked.

"Come on, Dad, you fell asleep!" Peter said.

"Sorry." Samuel said and he sat up. "Any luck?"

"None." Peter said.

"Great." Samuel grumbled.

"Dad, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Peter. I just don't know."

...oOo...

Meanwhile, John and Wendy were on their way to a new home. A home they were dreading.

"Sit up straight." Mr. Hollis, who had "adopted" them, commanded roughly. "I'm not going to have any lazy kids working for me."

"It's not like we want to work for you." John grumbled under his breath. Mr. Hollis stopped the cart.

"What'd you say, boy?"

"Nothing." John said.

"You said something, boy."

"No he didn't!" Wendy said, jumping to her brother's defense.

"Shut up, girl." Mr. Hollis commanded and John had had enough.

"Don't you dare yell at my sister!" He said. Mr. Hollis grabbed him by the shirt.

"Shut up, boy!" He said and he dragged him out of the cart. Wendy followed close behind. Mr. Hollis opened the door to a small shack. He pushed John in and Wendy, too.

"That'll teach you to back sass me!" He said, slammed the door, and locked it.

"I really don't like that man." Wendy said.

"You and me both." John said as he rubbed his head, which he'd hit on the wall. "Ow." He hissed.

"What are we gonna do, John?" Wendy asked.

"Escape."

...oOo...

"_YOU WHAT?!_" Samuel screamed at the headmaster.

"He said that they didn't have parents." The headmaster said.

"And you believed him?! What kind of fool are you? You believed an eleven year old boy with a hard head when he said he didn't have parents?"

"Well, yes."

"So John and Wendy have been adopted?" Peter asked.

"Yes, son, they have. And I know this man. John Hollis isn't exactly the nicest man in the world. Who knows what he's doing to John and Wendy?" Samuel said.

"What are we gonna do, Dad?"

"It's too late and dangerous to go back home tonight. We'll have to stay here." Samuel said. "Especially with this storm brewing." He added as thunder crashed and shook the walls of the orphanage.

"Do you know where Mr. Hollis lives?" Peter asked.

"No." Samuel and the headmaster said at the same time.

"Great."

...oOo...

"Just a little more and we're out!" John said as he picked at the lock Hollis had locked the door with. Suddenly, a small click told him they were free.

"Let's go!" John said and he and Wendy ran off into the stormy night."

...oOo...

The next morning, Samuel and Peter stepped out into the muddy streets of East London.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Smith." Headmaster said. Samuel nodded and put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Come on, Peter, let's go home." Suddenly, he stopped. "Peter, do you hear that?" Peter cocked his head and listened. It sounded like someone calling their names.

"Yeah!" He said.

"Dad! Peter!" The voices said. Samuel and Peter turned around to find a girl with long brown hair running towards them, a boy with long blonde hair, and a dog trotting beside them nearing them. "Dad! Peter!"

"It's Wendy! And John!" Peter said and he ran towards his brother and sister with his father at his heels.

"John! Wendy!" Peter said and his brother and sister raced towards them.

"Peter! Dad!" Wendy called. Wendy ran into her father's arms.

"Wendy! Oh Wendy, were have you been?" Samuel asked. He glanced up to see his eldest son biting his bottom lip, staring at the ground.

"John." Samuel said.

"I'm sorry, Dad." John said.

"It's alright. At least you're home now." Samuel said, hugging John.

"Can we go home now?" Peter asked and Wendy punched him in the arm. "Ow." He mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, let's go home." Samuel said. Then the Smith family started for home in the morning sunshine.

**A/N- MERRY CHRISTMAS! Well, this is it! I hope you liked it and please review!**

**-Robin**


End file.
